Nightix The Movie! The Jade Butterfly
by princessmusabloomix1
Summary: This is 3 of 4 movies that i plan to create to support my nightix series and the movies have brand new adventures that the series doesn't have well i hope all of you love it and please tell me how it is and if you have any questions please ask.


The Prologue

There once was a story about a beautiful butterfly that was made out of jade.

And that a goddess Nile wanted it for power but as she was already a goddess she could not get the only power that mattered to her and so she sent thousands upon thousands of undead creatures to try and retrieve it for her.

But Nile's brother, ra the sun god saw his evil sister's doing and brought her before the many other gods and goddesses to give out her punishment.

Before giving out her execution Osiris asked her if she had any words on her behalf and said these cold words.

"I'll get the power that I desire and destroy all of you!"

Nile was condemned to drowning in the river that she was born from.

Centuries have passed and Egypt was safe from the sun gods sister or at least that's what the people thought.

Nile rose from the rivers of the nile and looked like she did when she was alive, even after years have passed Nile still seeked the jade butterfly and with an army by her side this may be the most challenging adventure that the nightix fairies have ever faced.

_When you said, "They're early this year too"_

_Looking with disappointment at the flowers scattering after they had just opened, you were so beautiful._

_If you were to look at me now, what would you think about me living without you?._

_Everybody finds love._

_Everybody finds love in the end, in the end._

_If you heard the healthy sound of a baby's cry._

_Sounding again today from somewhere within the town you protected, I'm sure you would be happy about the footsteps following after us._

_Everybody finds love in the end._

_Everybody finds love in the end, in the end._

_I can't believe that we'll never meet again._

_I haven't told you anything yet._

_I haven't told you anything yet._

_Looking upon the flowers scattering after they just opened, I wonder, is this the cheerlessness of this grove?._

_No matter how frightening it is, I won't look __away if love is at the end of everything. _

Ashley was on her laptop and looked through old egyptian notes.

'An egyptian goddess named nile was executed by drowning in the river that she was born in and she searched for the jade butterfly to have power'

When 2d came in the bedroom he smiled and kissed her cheek. "Hello sweetheart… What are you reading?"

"Look at this stu this says that nile an egyptian goddess was drowned in the river because she wanted power and the only way she would of gotten it was by finding a butterfly made out of jade"

"That's interesting… But sweetheart the butterfly can't be real if she died"

Smiling she kissed him. "Maybe or maybe not I'll have to see what my dreams tell me"

Ashley was tossing and turning in the bed while quietly moaning as well.

She was standing at the entrance of an old temple.

"Let's see what my dreams are trying to tell me this time"

Walking inside the many hallways that had faint drawings of Anubis the god of the afterlife and then there was a big, very spacious room.

The sun is shining through the open roof and in the center was a big white obelisk that had a picture of a green butterfly.

'This is the butterfly alright but what is it trying to tell me?'

But as Ashley was still looking at it she felt someone breathe on the back of her neck.

She quickly turned around and saw. "Nile?!"

Nile gripped her arm and it made her wake up with a scream.

"Sweetheart what happened!?... What's wrong?!"

Ashley looked around and sighed in happiness when she woke up.

"I… It was just a dream? Thank god, stu it was just a dream that's all"

2d turned her head to the side and kissed her sweet lips, making her blush.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes… Thank you my stu-pot"

"You're welcome my sweetheart come on let's get ready for breakfast"

After getting dressed they walked with the others to the school's cafeteria.

Everyone took their usual seats and talked about different things.

"Love you had a bad dream again didn't you?"

Murdoc said while eating his bacon sandwich.

"It was a little bit but my dream told me to find something"

"Like what?"

Taking a deep breath she told all of them her dream.

2d kissed her hand and that sweet gesture made her blush.

"Guys we should let queen serenity know that we're going so she won't get worried"

Everyone walked to her office and talked to her while the sailor soldiers played with the little angels.

"I see… But all of you must be very careful because if Ashley's dream is true then Nile will still haunt egypt and her brother that sent her to her death… Be safe and good luck nightix"

Before the fairy's left they said goodbye to their love.

"Mommy how come we can't go with you?"

Ashley smiled and kissed her daughter's foreheads.

"Because it's too dangerous sweeties but mommy promises she'll bring something nice for the both of you ok?... Mommy loves you both"

They hugged her and kissed her cheeks. "Me and alicia love you to mommy"

Then she hugged her loving husband and kissed his cheek. "I love you my stu-pot"

"And I love you my sweetheart"

Opening up a portal the girls walked through it and gasped at the beautiful architecture.

There were the three pyramids, marketplaces and many people walking around doing their own things and in the far out distance the sphinx was sitting in its usual place.

"Wow!... This place is amazing!" Beatrix said while smiling with amazement.

"Come on girls we have to find that butterfly!"

They ran to the sphinx and found an opening in the front of it.

The walls had the same Anubis drawings on them.

"Look it's the same drawings like I had in my dream so we must be getting close girls"

They followed the hallways and into the room that appeared in her dream

Everything looked the same except that there was a small pool of water with lily pads surrounding the obelisk.

But there was nothing on it or around it so the butterfly must be somewhere else.

"Hmm… It might be down below in the water"

Smiling at each other, they throwed there diamonds up into the air and said the magic words. "NIGHTIX SIRENIX!"

"Ashley!... Fairy of the black crow!"

"Greena!... Fairy of grass!"

"Rose!... Fairy of roses!"

"Beatrix!... Fairy of time!"

"Harmony!... Fairy of light!"

All of them dived into the water and found a big stone tablet with four stone doors that have pictures of Nut, Horus, Bes and Ma'at.

"What does it say?"

"It says that each of these doors has different pillars that must be helped in some way and only then the fairies well get the jade butterfly but be warned as the goddess Nile will still seek it for her own"

As the last text was read aloud the doors opened and revealed very long tunnels that have very a big room in each of them and the pillars are in the center.

They swimmed to Nut's room first and the pillar is a big octagon shape and it's glowing with a black aura.

In the lower center is a carving of a water vase but the stone door shuted behind them and wouldn't open no matter how hard they tried to get it open.

"Damn!... What do we do now?"

"Look girls the aura!"

The aura around the pillar formed a huge army of soldiers and they started to attack them.

"Grass vine cage!"

"Thorn ball!"

One of the soldiers let an arrow fly at a distracted beatrix but harmony quickly shielded her. "Light water bubble!"

"Thanks harmony!"

"You're welcome!"

The girls continued to attack the army but they just kept on coming.

"Crow water disks!"

"Time warp beams!"

Harmony got very angry at the army attacking her friends and decided that enough was enough.

"Alright you stupid army try this on for size!... Gold light of sirenix!"

There was a huge flash of beautiful white light that filled the whole room and when it faded, the aura disappeared and the water vase glowed with a sky blue light.

"Sweet!"

"Way to go!"

Ashley smiled and swimmed to harmony and hugged her. "You saved the pillar harmony!"

She smiled and hugged her this time. "It was nothing"

The door opened back up again, allowing all of them to pass through and they swimmed to Horus's room next.

The pillar in this room was shaped like a circle and in the lower center is a curving of a winged disk.

"Look!"

Greena pointed to a creature that was sitting on the pillar, it had a head shaped like a falcon and there were wings on its back.

It screeched at the intruders before flying down to attack them.

"Watch out!... Woahh!"

"Crow tambourine attack!"

Rose looked at the monster carefully and saw something weird in its left eye.

"Greena and beatrix help me to destroy its eye!"

"Daylily of sirenix!"

"Cyperaceae marsh of sirenix!"

"Time gears of sirenix!"

Once their powers were combined to attack its eye the winged creature died into dust.

"Great job girls!"

The curving on the pillar shined a red-orange color, signaling that it was safe.

Then they went into Bes's room next.

This pillar is shaped like an oval and again in the lower center is a curving of a bell.

"What is that?"

In the distance there what appeared to be a body of a mermaid but the girls didn't have enough time to react as the creature shooted green goo at them.

"Ow you fucking monster thing!... Water tornado!"

She screamed as the spell sucked her in and turned into nothing.

Just as the other carvings the bell shined a yellow light.

Finally they went to the last room which was Ma'at's.

The pillar was shaped like a rectangle but the carving flashed on and off like it was trying to work but can't.

"Ashley I think this is your call"

"Right… Essence of sirenix!"

The black crow flied around the pillar, leaving crow feathers behind and it returned to its original state just like magic.

"We did it girls!"

"Now we can get the jade butterfly"

They swam back out into the tablet room and then in a flash of gold light the jade butterfly appeared before them.

Ashley took it in her hands and held it up into the air while smiling.

"We got it!"

But their victory was short lived as the place began to crumple around them.

They quickly swimmed back up to the surface and at the mist of all of it Nile and her army finally appeared.

"Nile?... You're real?"

"Yes… But that's not truthful I was when I was alive but now I'm nothing more than a walking corpse and I've come back to the living world to get the power that I've desired for centuries and you have it!"

"No we won't let you!... Rose crow bash!"

"Grass vines!"

"Rose thorns slash!"

"Time warp beams!"

"Light super flash!"

Most of her army disappeared until she was the only one left.

The girls joined hands and said the magic words.

"MAGIC POWER CONVERGENCE!"

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?... NO I WON'T DIE AGAIN!"

But it was too late, as she got engulfed into sphere it exploded into gold dust and finally egypt was safe again once and for all.

Once they got back home the other's greeted them and were grateful that their fairies were safe.

"Mommy you're ok!"

Ashley bended down and hugged her little angels.

"Mommy missed you too… Look at what she has"

She showed them the butterfly and the little angels gasped in surprise at it.

"Wow!... Is that for the both of us mommy?"

"Mm hm"

They took it in their tiny hands and jumped up and down before showing it to their father.

"Daddy look it mommy gave us this butterfly!"

"I know I see that… Welcome back sweetheart"

2d spinned her around two times before kissing her. "I love you to my stu-pot"

Everyone smiled and hugged, happy to save the universe like they always do.

_There comes a time._

_When you face the toughest of fights._

_Searching for a sign._

_Lost in the darkest of nights._

_The wind blows so cold._

_Standing alone before the battle's begun._

_But deep in your soul the future unfolds as bright as the rays of the sun!._

_You've got to believe._

_In the power of love!._

_You've got to believe._

_In the power of love!._

_The power of love!._

_Blazing emotion, there's a light that flows from the heart._

_It's a chain reaction and nothing will keep us apart!._

_Stand by my side._

_There's nothing to hide._

_Together we'll fight to the end._

_Take hold of my hand and you'll understand what it truly means to be friends!._

_You've got to believe. {You've got to believe}_

_In the power of love!._

_You've got to believe. {You've got to believe}_

_In the power of love!._

_It give's meaning to each moment._

_It's what our hearts are all made of._

_You've got to believe. {You've got to believe}_

_In the power of love!. {The power of love}_

_The power of love!._

_You've got to believe. {You've got to believe}_

_In the power of love!._

_You've got to believe. {You've got to believe}_

_In the power of love!._

_It gives meaning to each moment._

_It's what our hearts are all made of. {Just look inside}_

_You've got to believe. {You've got to believe}_

_In the power of love!._

_In the power of love!._

_In the power of love!. _

Oh man this was hard to type down meanly because I had to do research on the egyptian gods and goddess but I love ancient egypt so it's not all bad.

I'm still working on the other project that I told you guys about so be patient ok?.

And I just want to thank everyone who read my stories and liked them, Gives virtual hugs.

That's all bye, bye!. ^-^


End file.
